


more than this

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chase wants more from House.





	more than this

**Author's Note:**

> for drabble-zone with the prompt "lie to me", 15woes with the author's choice prompt, which i used for "unrequited love" and 15kisses with the prompt "fabulous".

Chase knows this is a game for House. but it doesn’t stop him from wanting something more. A fabulous declaration of love, House raining kisses down his face. Something that isn’t meaningless sex, quickies at House’s office.

He wants more, even if it’s a lie. So he pleads for it.

“Lie to me,” he grunts as he clings onto House, House not stopping his movements in the least. “Lie to me. Tell me you love me, tell me you want me more than this.”

House smiles. “I won’t. You won’t get what you want from me, boy.”

Chase accepts that.


End file.
